


The Hallow man

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Peter being rescued by Neal.





	The Hallow man

**Author's Note:**

> This completes the invisibility prompt in my H-C bingo card

  
Title : The Hallow man  
Author :[](http://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **pipilj**](http://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/)  
Summary : Peter being rescued by Neal.    
Authors Note :This completes the invisibility prompt in my H-C bingo card  


  


  
  


  
The white collar division thought they had a simple case – Ralph Arnold a tech genius was planning to manipulate the New York stock exchange by introducing some bugs into the system. Peter who was going undercover as an investor was to meet his partner and iron out some details.  

Peter’s face paled he knew he had been made. The partner was Alex Anderson was a perp he had taken down a few years ago. Peter felt a blow to his head then nothing. 

  
  
  


The White Collar unit was frantic Peter was missing for twelve hours now. 

  
“Are you sure the little guy hasn’t heard anything?” Jones asked.

  
Neal shook his head morosely “I have contacted him, he is keeping his ear out for word on the street.”  

  
“I was just looking at the list of convicts recently released from prison” Diana came up to the duo “Guess who was recently released?  Alex Anderson”

  
“Wasn’t he making all sorts of threats against Peter after his conviction? ” Jones asked, “This isn’t good Anderson was someone who could nurse a grudge, remember how he killed his associate who crossed him.”

  


“I have a name, this something I can work with, give me some time. Let me get in touch with my other contacts.” Neal said rushing out of the FBI.

  


  
Peter looked around the basement where he was currently imprisoned, one door up a flight of stairs and some windows near the roof too small for him to squeeze through. His arms were tied to the rafters overhead.  Anderson had used Peter’s body for batting practice his entire body hurt. He was sure he had fractured some ribs and dislocated his arms.  It would be impossible to escape given his injuries. 

Anderson had spent a long time in explaining the various ways he planned to hurt Peter.  Peter’s only hope was that Ralph would inform someone he had looked increasingly uneasy at the vindictiveness Anderson had shown. 

  
Peter must have dozed off in spite of the uncomfortable position. He jerked up in surprise when he heard a voice “Peter you have to quiet” 

 Peter looked around in startled surprise. The voice was very familiar. 

  
 “Don’t worry I’ll get you out of here, the guards have gone out.” Peter felt his arms being untied.

  
Someone or something helped him out, right now Peter did not care all he wanted to is to get the basement. 

  
Together they hobbled as quickly as possible and entered a small grocery store.

“I have to leave now Peter, I have called 911 someone should be here soon.”

  


Peter was just released from the hospital after five days. His right arm was in a sling and he had braces on his left leg, his chest was taped and moving was still painful. The trip to his townhouse had drained him completely but he was glad to be home.

  
“Neal thanks for coming  I have to run some errands, I did not want to leave Peter alone in case he needs something. Bye Honey don’t strain yourself remember what the doctor said. ” El kissed Peter goodbye.

“Neal I am glad you are, I thought you were avoiding me.”

  
“I don’t know what you are saying. Some of us still have to do tedious paperwork”

  
"Come on you came only once to see and almost bolted when I woke up "

Peter suddenly sniffed “It was you who rescued me.”

  
“Peter don’t sniff me it makes me uncomfortable.”

  
“Neal early in my career I took down a counterfeit perfume factory in Queens. I went undercover as an analyst. I know my perfumes and colognes. I think you use Armani. I have been racking my brains as to who rescued me that day. “

  
Neal sighed “ I was wondering when you would find out. I am a meta, I can dematerialize. It is not something I rarely do. It is physically and mentally draining. I need time to recuperate every time I dematerialize. A special mixture of electrolytes and proteins which tastes terrible. There is always the danger of the MRU finding out.”  
 

All meta had to be registered under MRU or the meta registrar unit. MRU had acquired some notoriety among the metas once registered it became almost impossible for them to get jobs.  They were often shunned by family and friends who became terrified of them once their abilities manifested. The discrimination they faced due to their abilities was well documented. Metas periodically disappeared conspiracy theories included that they were used for experiments or covert government operations.

  
“ I first found out I was a meta when I was ten, at first it was difficult to control my abilities I had to home school for some time. Ellen worked tirelessly till I could control my abilities and drilled the fact I have to say. That is not to say I did not have some fun as a teenager.” Neal said with a nostalgic smile. 

“Thank you, Neal, when I was captured by Anderson I reconciled to not making it. You risked a lot freeing me.” 

  
“So is that your secret for your record of ‘alleged’ break ins” Peter asked with a smile to break the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

  
“No where is the fun in that” Neal said with a smile “The thrill of a con planning besides alarms, lasers will still work if I become invisible. Besides it was always prudent to keep my ability secret the fewer people who knew about it the better. I may or may not have used my abilities to get out of a jam or two.”

  
“Your secret is safe with me” Peter patted Neal on the shoulder

  
“I know I trust you,” Neal said with a confident smile.

  
The duo sat in compatible silence till Peter drifted off to sleep. 

  


 

 


End file.
